1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a housing device and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some housings are provided with a guide member for guiding an object being inserted into the housing along a direction of insertion. In a case where each end of the guide member is fixed to a corresponding frame of the housing and where the housing and the guide member are made of respective materials having different coefficients of thermal expansion, a change in temperature can cause deformation of the housing or the guide member.